A Bad Dream
by Makuhari-Fan01
Summary: Tina keeps everyone up late watching a movie and drinking. Later, she pays a price for her sillyness.


Ai Yori Aoshi" is owned by Kou Fumizuki, Hakusensha, Tokyo Pop, and Geneon/Pioneer, NOT me. Other implied but not specifically named items are also not owned by me.

A BAD DREAM.

Locked in the throes of a nightmare brought on by the combination of a late night monster movie and a cheap, very spicy fast-food dinner, Meiritsu University college student Tina Foster is sleeping fitfully in her futon.

(-)

As part of a University scientific expedition, Tina travels to the South Pacific to study and photograph the natives, plants, and diverse animal population of a rarely visited, remote island.

The expedition members spent the first few days after arrival setting up camp.

When exploration of the island and collection of specimens is finally able to begin, the local natives turn out to be quite cooperative. Such cooperation even forces Tina's occasionally paranoid and overprotective boyfriend Kaoru Hanabishi to admit things were going a lot better than originally expected.

One night after a large feast given by the natives, Tina wakes from a light sleep to find several of the dark-skinned islanders creeping into her tent. She tries to scream for help, but is quickly seized and silenced.

The natives pour a liquefied mix of sedative herbs down Tina's throat, then hold her down until she becomes still. Picking their unconscious and completely helpless victim up, they quietly carry her out of the tent and off into the dark jungle surrounding the scientific expedition's camp.

A short time later, Tina woke from the drug induced stupor to look down and find herself dressed quite gaudily in something out of a bad 1930's "Bring-em Back Alive" black and white movie. She tried to move, but the presence of some binding holding her wrists across her back, and chains suspending her between to two Log columns atop another bad movie movie-set platform prevented any real chance of escape.

Tina decided to try anyway and soon managed to get a grip on one of the chains holding her wrists. She started trying to pull it free from the logs, continuing to do so without success for a few moments, then gave up and began to look around.

The platform sat on top of a pyramid-like structure made from large, apparently hand hewn stones partially overgrown by moss and other jungle growth. A crumbling set of stairs lead down from the platform to a wide, cleared area at the pyramid's base. On the far side of the clearing, an opening in the dense foliage of the surrounding jungle indicated a trail that seemed to lead towards the distantly visible beach, and the scientific expedition's campsite.

Tina turned as much as the restrictive chains would allow so she could look over her shoulder. In the distance, the peaks of several unusually shaped mountains rose through a thick, surrounding layer of dark, ominous clouds.

The visual image of the strangely shaped peaks soon revived memories of a black-and-white movie about a particularly large primate.

Suddenly gripped by an overwhelming sense of fear, Tina began a frenzied attempt to escape that didn't stop until a loud screeching roar made her turn and look back towards the mountains once more.

Moving deliberately towards the pyramid through the jungle growth was an extremely large lizard-like creature.

Weakened momentarily by fear, shock, and exhaustion, all Tina could do was watch in mute silence as the lizard continued to make its way closer to the pyramid. When it became obvious she was probably going to be dinner, her strength suddenly returned, and the still futile attempt to escape began once again.

The lizard was less than ten meters away and was about to strike when Tina heard the loud, sharp report of a gunshot.

The lizard reared back, blinking its eyes in confusion and pain.

Two more gunshots occurred in rapid succession before the lizard decided enough was enough and retreated back towards the mountains.

Hearing someone shouting her name, Tina turned to face the trail leading towards the beach.

Dressed quite oddly in jungle camouflage and armed with military style weapons, several male members of the scientific expedition were running across the clearing towards the base of the pyramid.

Kaoru Hanabishi crossed the clearing and started to bound up the pyramid's steps two and three at a time. After reaching the top, he dropped his (Anti-Lizard) Barrett rifle and immediately took Tina into his arms.  
Tina sobbed on Kaoru's shoulder for a moment, then gave an angry growl and kicked him in the shin when one of his hands started copping a free feel of her hip.

Kaoru let go of Tina and began to hop around on his good leg. He whined, gave her a hurt look and said she should be more grateful for his rescue. Accepting a pair of bolt cutters from a companion who had just reached the top of the pyramid, he move to set her free.

Tina fumed as Kaoru cut through the two chains, then immediately started complaining when all he did was throw her over his shoulder, pick up the Barrett, and head back down the stairs.

Kaoru chided Tina playfully as they entered the jungle, saying that the natives who originally kidnapped her were all around, and unless she felt like being captured again, it might be a good idea to stay quiet.

Tina quietly swore vengeance on Kaoru as he continued to 'o-so-casually and quite 'accidentally' and shamelessly feel up her hips, then shut up and remained silent for the rest of the trip back to the beach.

As the rescue team neared the expedition camp's location, they began to hear the loud, angry chorus of a large group of natives. Interspersed with the shouts was the sharp crack of occasional semi-automatic weapons fire.

Without a second thought, Kaoru Hanabishi increased the group's pace, burst from the jungle and lead a charge that scattered the swarming natives and allowed everyone to rejoin the rest of the surviving expedition members.

Tina began to protest loudly once more as Kaoru unceremoniously dropped her on the sand of the beach and turned away without removing whatever held her wrists bound.

Kaoru brusquely told Tina to be quiet. He traded the (Anti-Lizard) Barrett for a smaller weapon, then returned his attention to the quickly reforming natives.

A barrage of spears and stones thrown by the natives, followed by a wild charge, brought a hail of gunfire from the expedition members who held weapons.  
Tina shrieked as one of the spears landed between her legs, missing a very important spot by just an inch.

Kaoru called a cease-fire when the natives pulled back again to regroup. Turning to look out at the expedition's support ship produced an excited shout when he saw the supply hovercraft rapidly approaching the beach.

Tina was becoming seriously angry at Kaoru for leaving her tied up, so she started letting him know it with very un-lady-like language.

Kaoru's reply to Tina's impressive tirade was that her condition provided a fan-service helping to keep his morale, and the morale of the rest of the expedition's males at a high level.

Tina turned beat red as several said males turned to offer thanks for the inspiration she was providing. Flattered and embarrassed at the same time, her only response was to stop complaining.

The men snickered, ignoring the complaints of twisty-boyism from the expedition's women, then returned their full attention to the wary natives who still had them surrounded.

After what seemed to be an eternity the supply hovercraft finally arrived on the beach.

The natives, realizing their foe was about to get away, immediately launched another wild attack.

Kaoru hefted Tina unceremoniously over his shoulder again before turning to help cover the retreat into the hovercraft's cargo area.

Tina yelped in pain as a slung stone struck her on the hip. She continued to whimper softly out of fear until finally carried inside and set down in the relative safety of the hovercraft's cargo area.

Several natives gained the cargo ramp just as the last few survivors came on board.

Screaming in a manner reminiscent of their grandfather's during an attack in the Great Pacific War, Kaoru and his friends charged the natives and dealt with their last obstacle to escape in a wild melee of hand-to-hand combat.

Up in the hovercraft's cockpit, Suzuki and Sato, the craft's pilots, threw the switches that closed the cargo area door just as another shower of spears and stones began. They then gunned already screaming engines, guided the hovercraft off the beach, then out to the safety of the open sea.

Happy to be alive, Tina forgot her state of dress and remained silent until the hovercraft reached the safety of the expedition's support ship.

Once on board the ship, Kaoru lead a blushing Tina past applauding members of the crew and down to the cabin the two of them shared. Inside, he silenced her renewed complaints with a kiss.

Kaoru didn't release Tina until quite a bit of time passed..

(-)

Tina woke and sat bolt upright in a futon. Shivering from a cold sweat, she pulled the covers up to her bosom and tried to relax. Eventually her breathing slowed enough for her to put the covers down and calmly look around. After just a few seconds, she realized nightmare induced thrashing had also led to sleepwalking resulting in her eventual presence in Kaoru Hanabishi's futon.

Dead to the world after a long week of finals and the results of Tina's nightmare enhanced habit of thrashing in her sleep, Kaoru was now sleeping fitfully in an awkward position half-on and half-off the futon.

Tina's first catty reaction was to wake Kaoru up and tell him get back under the covers with her. However, she suddenly remembered her highly embarrassing though eventually pleasant treatment at his hands in the nightmare and decided instead to just push him completely out onto the floor.

Kaoru never could get Tina to tell him how he'd wound up on the floor and she in his futon that night.

FIN.

(-)

**Author's notes:**

**I make no excuses for this completely blatant B-Grade Fiction inspired by an old black-and-white movie and a picture downloaded from the Internet.**

**It may be slightly OOC, but hey, it's a telling of Tina's drunken nightmare.**

**No giant lizards or island natives were harmed in the making of this fic.**


End file.
